narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Hidden Leaf vs. The Hidden Sand
Synopsis Sarada's friends offer her encouragement and advice before her match against Araya. Sarada starts the match off using shurikenjutsu, which Araya deflects with his sword, even the ones Sarada bends to attack from a blindspot. Sarada activates her Sharingan to analyse his movements, but can't keep up with Araya's moves. Araya attacks with a spear, and Sarada tries using Sharingan genjutsu against him, but it doesn't work, and Araya manages to injure her. Sarada thinks through the possible reasons for her genjutsu not working, and realises something about Araya. Araya pressures her to end the fight, saying he researched Konoha shinobi. Sarada counters by aiming a Lightning Release at the stands. Metal Lee deflects falling debris, and when the dust clears, it reveals the real Araya, who is a puppeteer using a puppet that looks like himself. Sarada explains how his lack of reaction, machine-like movements, apparent immunity to genjutsu, and knowledge of Sunagakure's puppet users lead her to the realisation. Araya becomes nervous, and Sarada chastises him, pointing out that if had researched well, he'd have realised Sarada's weakness would be drawn out fights, as her Sharigan would drain her chakra. Sarada concludes he wanted to end the fight quickly so she wouldn't have time to figure out his secret. Naruto questions if Araya not being in the arena disqualifies him, but Shikamaru points out the loophole he used; as he never entered the arena, he can't be disqualified for leaving it. Naruto notes they should amend the rules. Sarada ends the fight by incinerating Araya's puppet. The match between Shinki and Mitsuki begins. Mitsuki makes various attacks with Wind Release, which Shinki blocks. Shinki manages to catch and crush Mitsuki with Iron Sand, but it turns out to be a snake clone. Mitsuki, hidden underground, sends snakes all around Shinki, who blocks them again. Mitsuki goes directly for Shinki's feet, pulling him underground. Shinki simply reappears, the one Mitsuki pulled being an Iron Sand clone. Shinki tricks Mitsuki into believing his Lightning Release impaired his control over the Iron Sand, and uses it to augment his taijutsu when Mitsuki tries close combat. Shinki wants to force Mitsuki into using his true strength, and marks him with Iron Sand, so his next attack will seek him out. Mitsuki considers it, but seeing Boruto rooting for him, he decides to forfeit the match. Shinki questions why Mitsuki forfeited, who explains that the inconvenience to his parent and his desire to stay longer outweighed his desire to win. All of his peers are puzzled by Mitsuki's choice, and the final round is scheduled for the next day. That night, Moegi takes her team out for barbecue. Sakura tends to Sarada's injuries. Sasuke shows Boruto the Chidori, and despite it requiring the Sharingan's visual awareness to work, Sasuke instructs Boruto to practice Lightning Release's basics, so he'll be able to use Chidori-like jutsu. Without exposing it's about him, Sasuke tells Boruto how he sought power on his own no matter what, and how a friend saved him in the end. Boruto surprises Sasuke by understanding the importance of friends, saying he has good people around him. Trivia * After Araya wounds Sarada's shoulder, and the two begin fighting hand-to-hand, Sarada's wound, and blood, are nowhere to be seen, although they re-appear in the next shot. * When Shinki dodges Mitsuki's taijutsu attack, he's depicted wearing a Konohagakure forehead protector. Credits id:Desa Konoha vs. Desa Suna